1. Field of the Invention
The main field of the invention is that of general aviation, from business jets and transport aeroplanes to helicopters, both civilian and military. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of the flight preparation systems. However, and more generally, the system according to the invention can be applied to ail kinds of vehicles requiring the preparation of a route or of a trip or of a mission. Thus, the system according to the invention applies to the road or rail or maritime field.
2. Description of the prior art
The aeronautical flight preparation systems, better known by the term “Electronic Flight Bag” or “EFB”, enable the pilot to display information in addition to the flight system. Such information comprises information on the landing grounds, the radio frequencies or the start up or maintenance checklists. These systems also make it possible to prepare a flight plan. The EFB systems significantly simplify the pre-flight tasks of the pilot and considerably reduce the quantity of on-board paper documents.
Generally, these systems take the form of PC-type portable microcomputers or of touch tablets comprising a display screen.
It is essential for this PC or this tablet to be able to be connected to the avionics system of the craft so as to interact with the craft systems. It is also important for it to be removable so that the crew members can carry it away on the ground to update the information or prepare a flight or a mission. The connection to the aeroplane system allows for interaction between the two parts and rapid updates.
It is therefore advantageous to have a system which can be connected rapidly and securely to the avionics system of the craft.
Three types of system currently exist:                so-called “class 1” stand-alone portable systems, which are like portable microcomputers. These systems have the drawback of not being able to be connected and not making it possible to recover on-board information;        so-called “class 2” EFB systems, that can be disconnected without tools in under a minute;        so-called “class 3” EFB systems, installed in the aeroplane, always connected to the avionics and which can be disconnected only with the use of tools. These systems cannot be used in a roaming manner by the pilot.        